Dreams
by Luka-sama
Summary: Diane siempre tiene sueños, pero cuando se separo de los siete pecados sus sueños aumentaron, sueños donde ella era una niña y un chico estaba a su lado como amigo. No comprendía quien podría ser Harlequin, aunque estaba segura que tal vez esos sueños no eran solo eso. Ya era hora de despertar y volver a la realidad que dejo hace años atrás.


_Me gustó mucho este anime y manga, me pregunto por qué no había escrito algo de ellos antes, pero como me volví a ver la serie decidí hacer algo por ellos XD_

 _Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece._

 **Dreams**

La vida es un simple soplo para los humanos, su vida duraba poco y los días eran preciados para ellos. Pero la vida de un gigante es diferente, el tiempo no parece ser importante ya que no se siente, su vida era diferente a la de muchas criaturas y similar a la de otras. Después de todo el tiempo es relativo y con un significado diferente para cada uno.

Diane sabía que su tiempo era diferente a los de otros, lo supo desde que tenía memoria y veía a los humanos envejecer en lo que ella parecía poco tiempo.

No le importaba.

Los humanos eran tontos e inútiles que siempre se burlaban de ella, vagamente recordaba que Gowther murmuraba que era que ellos se sentían intimidados por ella y su mejor escape eran las burlas.

Bueno mientras estuviera al lado de su capitán todo saldría bien.

Aunque luego de lo ocurrido en la capital y como tuvieron que marcharse, no sabía dónde estaban los otros y ella vagaba en aquel bosque. Se sentía algo asustada y frustrada, tanto que había olvidado el paso de los días (como había aprendido a contarlos desde su ingreso a los siete pecados capitales) y se preocupaba que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo.

Cuando dormía y veía el cielo, se preguntó qué pasaría con todos sus amigos.

Pero algo pasaba en ese bosque.

Habida algo que le hacía tener sueños muy extraños sobre un chico pequeño que siempre le sonreía. Al principio pensó que los sueños se trataban sobre Meliodas y que eran recuerdos de su vida como caballero, pero con el tiempo descubrió que no era él.

Harlequin.

Nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes, o al menos eso pensaba. Incluso con eso en mente ese chico le era muy familiar. Sus sueños eran confusos y distantes, pero recordaba una rara cueva y como cada día siempre pasaba riendo con ese chico.

Harlequin.

Luego de todo al final de su sueño, escuchaba un ruido molesto y una vieja promesa de esperar a alguien.

Se despertaba sorprendida y con algunas lágrimas traicioneras.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Los días, las semanas, los meses, los años…no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba soñando con ese chico.

…

Un día algo diferente paso, no recordaba mucho hasta que vio a alguien en el piso que era borroso. Tanto tiempo pasando en el bosque con sus sueños le hicieron pensar que podría ser Harlequin, había regresado por fin a su lado.

Pero no era él.

Era su querido capitán.

La decepción no duro mucho y disfruto de estar nuevamente al lado de su querido capitán.

Todo el tiempo en el bosque desapareció y nuevamente la aventura llego a su vida.

…

No era buena con fechas y el tiempo, pero cada vez estaban más cerca de ayudar a Elizabeth, la humana que era suficientemente valiente como para tratarla como camarada. Lo sorprendente fue volver a ver a King, porque su mirada seguía siendo la misma que cuando estuvieron juntos hace algunos años.

Diane nunca lo dijo, pero el ver el rostro de King fue como completar algo en su cabeza, esa nueva apariencia le era muy melancólica.

Los sueños volvieron desde que King se unió al grupo.

…

Entrar a la capital para rescatar a Elizabeth lo era todo en su mente, pero igual no podía dejar de preocuparse por otros y terminar seriamente herida. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras miraba a King pelear con alguien similar a él, pequeño y con alas.

Su mente estaba distorsionando todo y la forma en que hablaba el otro le era dolorosa.

Harlequin.

No supo mucho de la pelea y cuando fue consiente el chico estaba frente a ella con su cuerpo lleno de heridas y sangre.

-Que nombre más nostálgico…Harlequin-dijo algo cansada y con la mirada somnolienta.

King sonrió como siempre que estaba a su lado, pero noto cierto brillo triste en sus ojos.

-Fue un sueño-dijo algo animado.

Tal vez tenía razón.

La batalla continuo, muchos murieron, pero al final la victoria resulto gracias al milagroso poder de Elizabeth.

Se sintió algo mal al ver al capitán abrazar a Elizabeth.

Mientras esa noche dormía, algo raro paso.

Como si una venda cayera de su rostro, como si una presa fuera rota, como si un vaso se desborda. Todos sus recuerdos llegaron a la mente, la imagen de King ayudándole de niña, todo su tiempo juntos y cuando la rescato de esa horrible soledad.

Se despertó casi como si tuviera pánico.

De que eso fuera verdad.

La próxima vez que vio a King y su corazón latió de forma desenfrenada, supo que tal vez sus sueños no eran solo sueños, de alguna extraña forma sabía que todo era real.

Ahora le tocaba regresar a la realidad, a esa realidad que había vivido con King hace años.

No…era hora de despertar y cumplir la promesa que hizo con aquel chico.

Harlequin.

 **Fin**

 _¿Spoiler?_

 _Solo para aquellos que leen el manga XD_

 _Espero les guste._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
